


loving can mend your soul

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidental Self-Harm, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Guardian Angel AU, Guardian Angel!Luke, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't remember the first time he felt eyes on him, but he knows it was a long time ago.</p><p>He'd be doing something he always did, like taking care of his younger siblings or goofing off with Michael and Calum or playing his drums, and he'd suddenly get the feeling he was being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving can mend your soul

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really proud of myself for writing this guys you kind of don't understand
> 
> title taken from photograph by ed sheeran even though it has nothing to do with the fic idk
> 
> [THE ENDING SUCKS I KNOW AND ITS SHORT AND SHITTY AND I'M SORRY.]
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

Ashton doesn't remember the first time he felt eyes on him, but he knew it was a long time ago.

He'd be doing something he always did, like taking care of his younger siblings or goofing off with Michael and Calum or playing his drums, and he'd suddenly get the feeling he was being watched. He felt like it should bother him, but the gaze was never hateful, or angry, or something that would hurt him; instead, it was loving and protective and filled him with warmth, burning in the best way possible.

He'd tried to explain the feeling to Cal and Mikey, but neither of them understood. Michael just thought that maybe Ashton had a stalker.

Whatever it was, and whoever it was, Ashton didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to meet the person for himself.

;

The very first time he experienced true danger was when he was walking down the street in downtown LA, his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets and head down to keep from being recognised.

It was cliche, but he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, too lost in thoughts of what he was doing with his life and why he was there and who he really was.

Ashton sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face, his pace unhurried as he walk down the street. He probably should've been watching where he was going.

He really really should have been.

He looked up just in time to stop from walking into a tree, and quickly swerved to avoid it, his shoulder clipping against it painfully as he stumbled closer to the street, teetering on the edge as car after car sped by.

Ashton blew out a breath as time almost seemed to slow down, his mind for once blissfully blank.

Then he felt a warm, calloused hand slide into his, yanking him back just as a truck sped through the place his body had been moments before.

Ashton's eyes widened, his heart stuttering in his chest, breathing frantic. He turned to thank his saviour, only to find himself alone on the sidewalk once more.

If he looked closely, he thought he was able to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring back at him from the air.

;

The second time was a lot more innocent. At least, meaning it wasn't his fault.

Michael had dared him to see if Ashton could pin him in under thirty seconds, and Ashton being Ashton, he took it. Hell no, he's not backing down from a dare, especially one as easy as that.

It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

Michael, for all his aversions to physical activity, was decently in shape, and the amount of time he spent playing games gave him a small advantage on strategy.

Ashton growled under his breath as Michael flipped him back over, pressing his shoulders down against the ground.

The older boy struggled, thrashing helplessly in Michael's hold. He managed to sit up about a foot, before Michael slammed him back down again, his head cracking against the tile floor underneath him.

Pain exploded in the back of his head, his stomach rolling at the agony coursing through him. He let out a weak groan of pain before he let the sickly promise of pain-free unconsciousness envelope him.

He woke up what felt like seconds later to a gentle cooing in his ear, gentle fingers stroking across the bump on the back of his head, every touch draining a little bit of the pain away until it was all gone.

Ashton sighed in sweet relief, letting his body relax as a pair of lips pressed to his forehead, the cool metal of what felt like a lipring against his skin.

(When he fully woke up, to Michael and Calum's immense relief, he asked them who the mystery person was. Both boys looked startled before slowly explaining that there had been no one else in the room except for the three of them.)

;

Ashton thought it was starting to get a little creepy.

Every time there was a threat of danger, or a chance of him getting hurt, he could feel the presence of someone over his shoulder, always hovering protectively.

He had almost had it the day that Calum, Michael, and him were doing a rehearsal, with a few stage hands milling around fixing amps and moving them.

Eventually, one of them asked Ashton to help him move the biggest amp, since he had the biggest muscles out of them all. Ashton, of course, agreed, bending to pick up the amp and help move it to where it needed to be.

No sooner than when he had begun to think that his back was aching where there strong hands kneading into the muscle, getting rid of all the knots and making Ashton melt into putty in the person's hands.

He didn't expect there to be anybody there when he turned around, but the silence of the stage still got to him.

Michael and Calum insisted he was going crazy, because why else would he be feeling and sensing someone who wasn't there? Ashton didn't know, but he thought that the other person was real.

He was about to find out.

;

Ashton had truly, truly had enough.

He was curled up into a ball in the tiny bathroom on the tourbus, his phone in one hand, a sharp piece of metal in the other. Michael and Calum were playing video games and would be too absorbed in them to think about him for a few hours, so he knew he could get away with this.

Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks as he read through hateful tweet after tweet, each breaking him more than the last.

He pressed his fist into his mouth to stifle his sob, biting down on the knuckles until blood gushed into his mouth.

He focused on one certain tweet that went into ravenous detail of why he was worthless and why he should kill himself. Better yet were the replies, the agreements, the adding on of reasons he was a shitty person.

The silver blade in his hand inched closer to his wrist, the sharp edge pressing delicately against the thin skin.

"Please don't."

The soft voice startled Ashton, his jerk making the sharp metal bite into his skin. He hissed in pain, dropping the blade as beads of blood dripped from the wound.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen," the voice cursed, sliding closer until its owner suddenly fucking _materialised right in front of Ashton._

Ashton forgot all about the pain in his wrist as he stared at the boy in front of him.

 _Fuck_ , he was _gorgeous_ , absolutely fucking stunning. His golden hair was swooped up into a high quiff, his oddly familiar beautiful blue eyes warm and gentle, so soft that they instantly calmed Ashton down. His little button nose twitched slightly, his plump pink lips set into a thin line, the small black ring standing out against the pale skin. His outfit of a soft white jumper, black skinny jeans, and bare-feet shouldn't have looked as amazing as it did.

The most extraordinary thing about him, however, were the wings stretching out from the middle of his back.

They were gorgeous, a muted white colour with soft looking feathers that rustled and pulsed with a life of their own, shifting restlessly as the boy breathed. They seemed to curve in toward Ashton, cocooning the both of them in a sea of white.

The gorgeous stranger blew out a breath, running his hand through his hair, "This is not supposed to be how this went at all, fuck."

Ashton frowned at him, his eyes puffy and wrist sore, "What are you talking about? Who even are you?"

The boy looked up, startled, "What? Oh right, I probably should've said that." He offered Ashton a shy smile. "I'm Luke."

Ashton nodded, "M'Ashton."

The boy laughed, reaching to grab the alcohol wipes and some bandages, "I already know that."

Ashton furrowed his eyebrow, watching as Luke cleaned up the shallow cut and bandaged it, "What do you mean by that?"

Luke looked up at him through his eyelashes, holding onto Ashton's hand, "Do you know who I am Ashton? Or what I am, for that matter?"

Ashton tipped his head to the side, "Angel?" he guessed, running his fingertips over the wing that had inched closer to him.

Luke shuddered at the touch, tightening his grip on Ashton's hand, "Close. I'm a guardian angel. _Your_ guardian angel."

Ashton gaped at him, an obvious look of confusion on his face as Luke gave an eyeroll, fond exasperation showing on his face.

"I've kept you out of danger and kept you from getting too badly hurt since the day you were born. And you were a 24/7 job, always getting into trouble."

Ashton pouted, "I was not!"

Luke grinned playfully, "You little troublemaker."

Ashton glowered at him, before moving on with his train of thought, "You're the one who's been saving me? When I almost fell into the street, and when Michael knocked me out, and when my back was hurting, and..."

"And all the other times," Luke supplied, his voice quiet as he ran his fingertips over the scars that covered Ashton's wrists. "I tried to stop you from doing this, but I couldn't," he whispered, pained.

Ashton swallowed, going on instinct as he wrapped his arms around Luke's torso.

Luke stiffened for a split second, before he pulled Ashton to completely straddle his lap, shifting to sit cross-legged on the floor. His arms wrapped around Ashton's waist, his wings folding around Ashton and keeping him warm.

Ashton let out a contented hum, laying his head on Luke's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck, his fingers stroking the wing on his right.

Luke dropped a kiss to his forehead, his skin searing Ashton's with his touch, "God, you don't realise just how beautiful you are," he murmured against Ashton's forehead, his hand rubbing Ashton's side.

Ashton sighed, pressing his palm to the softness of the feathers, "Don't be offended. I've never done so before."

Luke made a noise like he was hurt, his arms tightening, "You should though. You should know that you're amazing." Luke blew out a breath, nuzzled into Ashton's hair. "And I promise you, I will make you believe it someday."

Ashton pulled back, a vulnerable expression to his face, "How do you even see beauty in me?" he whispered.

Luke made a broken noise, surging forward to press his mouth against Ashton's, his hands cupping the sides of his face.

Ashton wound his arms around Luke's shoulders, pressing closer to his body, closer to the heat of him. Luke pulled him impossibly closer, his lips gently prying Ashton's open and licking into his mouth. Ashton whimpered at the sweet taste of _Luke_ that invaded his senses.

If the boy's wings had seemed fond of Ashton before, now they were completely smitten, curling around him and rubbing up against every part of his skin that was bare.

He giggled as a feather tickled his cheek, an utterly loving look passing through Luke's expression.

Luke leaned forward to press one last kiss to Ashton's mouth, whispering, "I'll always be here to protect you. You are my everything."

;

(Michael and Calum almost had a heart attack when they were introduced to Luke, wings and all. Ashton just liked that they stopped calling him crazy.

Luke did end up keeping his promise, making Ashton see just how beautiful he was while still protecting him from anything that would harm him.

And somehow, he also stole Ashton's heart whilst doing so.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! youre swag and should maybe leave kudos and comments pls


End file.
